Forum:The arguments in this community
So, I've played Borderlands for a while, and I've been on this site for a while, and apart from Defiler zombie's, there is only realy one thing that annoys me; The argument about modding. Now, point taken, if I don't like the arguments, I simply shouldn't bother to look at them. But I am entitled to free will, and an opinion, so here's mine. It is (IN MY OPINION) all anti modders' faults. Nearly. I won't point fingers, but the I find the general poulation of anti modders to be the ones who started this pointless argument. Everybody who plays Boderlands has presumably paid for it. So, whether one wants to use an overpowered gun to blast through the story (and Crawmerax) or simply play the game without modding, is their choice. I wouldn't expect to get shouted at by a bunch of people I've never met for making the game easier. If anti modders don't like modded weapons, kick the people who use them. Simple. If you are really worried, make a copied character so any modding or glitching doesn't effect your favourite character, or host a private game. - lbpomg95. Oh yeah, it annoys you so much that you start yet other argument. IMO, it's all your fault. But I won't point a finger either. -- MeMadeIt 20:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) .......Are you a politician?? You won't point fingers, but you're pointing your finger at the anti modders...? i honestly don't hve any stance, but what does the arguing do? why not just wait for the next inevitable patch/DLC and simple play borderlands instead of arguing about he moral ambiguities connected to it? all anti- modders have opinions and all modders have opinions so does anyone really think they will change other's opinions on the matter by complaining? 20:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...here's MY OPINION: we should all bake a cake full of rainbows and share it with everyone!! - 22:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY; someone who actually realizes how stupid/pointless the anti-modding clans are. Thank you for this. On a side not, anyone else notice how hipocritical they are, they'll start a page for 'legit' gaming, and everyone starts badmouthing modders, then I make I pro-modding comment (to balance out the page), and MY comment gets deleted for turning the forum into a personal oinion about modders. so let me get this straight, about twenty people straight can badmouth modders, then I tell them how pointless bitching about it is, and I started the problem of opinions??????????? PSN: cjnewman "It is (IN MY OPINION) all anti modders' faults." -- Bullshit. "Nearly. I won't point fingers, but the I find the general poulation of anti modders to be the ones who started this pointless argument." -- How so? "Everybody who plays Boderlands has presumably paid for it. So, whether one wants to use an overpowered gun to blast through the story (and Crawmerax) or simply play the game without modding, is their choice" -- You're right... but when those who mod weapons go into online games and use their overpowerd guns, it becomes a major issue. I'm starting the cake. Who's in? - 00:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure; I've already finished mine, though (link:http://www.wegotways.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/rainbow-cake.jpg). Now, all that I have to do is give it to the anti-modders. PSN: cjnewman @everybody thats ever raged on this wiki. I have a great idea why not just not argue i have seen and read many if not all disagrments here. my advice treat all people that want to start a fight as a troll. it seems that every other day someone wants to throw down with there views on modding/anti modding and someone ALWAYS takes the bait and then here we go again. soon everyone is fighting MeMadeIt, Nagamarky, and all the other big wig's on this site. Be for you know it we will be fighting about what shade of purple craw's shell is. its getting to the point that say one or two months from now the watercooler will be 90% fights over who is right who is wrong and who is trying to justify both sides. i personly see nothing wrong with modding but i dont mod. i have modded guns but i love playing legit. hell if someone asks i would be more then willing to dupe a roseomega or the shredder sherdder's that i find lieing on the ground yet i hate people that play with them. my name is mrfriend for a reason and thats because im friendly with anyone and willing to do almost anything to please. u can say that i support both modder's and anti modder's and relentlesly attack modder's and anti modder's too. Back to the point to all thoes who hate modder's GET OVER IT to all thoes fight with anti modder's QUIT IT. no amount of bitching and moaning is going to solve the problem is you dont like it make some friends do a private game or go public and hope for the best. Oh and ALWAYS ALWAYS i cant stress this enough BACK UP YOUR FILE!Mr.friend009 01:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Damn, this guy's right. I feel like a child, and all I have to do is apologize for my inapropriate comment above (4 above). PSN: cjnewman Who has the rainbows? - 01:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : He does. But I'm not pointing fingers. -- MeMadeIt 03:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : : My only problem with this wiki is all these posters trying to drop a snappy comment/ bomb and then dont sign. My names hellz lips, and I sign no matter what I say. (I know that memadelt is above me, and youve been real helpful to me on my many questions so no beef) Hellz Lips 03:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Fixed! Thx, sometimes I just forget when quipping. ;) I'm highly allergic to Rainbow Cake...But I'll eat some if it keeps the peace. I came in a little late for the party here, but I would like to join in on the laughter over "I'm not pointing fingers, but it's all the anti-modders' fault." You can't make this stuff up. Long live teh interwebz.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't usually post, but I just had to on this one. Ahem...Why does every forum have people who know the futility of getting angry over silly little things and still post anyways? It boggles the mind at the sheer scope of humanity's stupidity. My own included. -Jack_Rackem oh, and guess what. Craw's shell isn't purple, its a dark shade of magenta! GAWD ur such a n00b 4 thinking it was purple.ShadyCake 19:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I am all for the peace cake. But I hope the cake is not a lie... Skeve613 16:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) @ShadyCake- I always thought it was a funny shade of lavender. @Skeve- Portal took a year from my life(mostly because I never played it) so I dearly hope this cake isn't a lie too. I would really hate to have to throw PimpsN Giggles into the incinerator like my Companion Cube.(If he was Glados then I'd do it) Mazman1521 17:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just don't get what fun is it to get the best guns instead of finding them? Seriously, i thought people like FINDING Kickass guns instead of using these helping-wheel modded guns. Seriously. When do I get my cake?Tbone0923 18:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I got hungry *burp* PS: some unsavory side effects have occurred...rainbow poop!...ugh - 19:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC)